Stardust Crusader
by Diabolos Gear
Summary: Ex es un joven cazarrecompensas que disfrutaba de pelear con poderosos oponentes y crecer como un guerrero, vivía su vida como un nómada. Sin embargo, su vida daría un giro de 180 grados al llegar a la Ciudad de Vale, donde conocerá a cierta chica de capa roja que cambiaría su destino y el destino de todo Remnant para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre: Desconocido.**

 **Apodo: Ex.**

 **Raza: Fauno**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Apariencia: Tiene el cabello largo y erizado de color negro, tiene rasgos angulares en su rostro,** **posee ojos felinos de color rojo carmesí, su estatura es de 1.88 mts su piel es ligeramente esta bronceada y tiene una constitución física tonificada y de grandes músculos. Su rasgo más característico son sus tres cicatrices de cortes ubicadas debajo de su ojo izquierdo las cuales le llegan hasta su oreja izquierda.**

 **Vestimenta: Esta consiste en una gabardina larga de color verde acompañada de una camisa blanca entre abierta dejando expuesto una parte de sus pectorales, traía un pantalón largo de color negro y botas de combate marrones, además tenía un par de guantes sin dedos de color oscuro.**

 **Arma: Hacha de doble mano**

 **Personalidad: Es bélico, pero en vez de ser frío y de pensamientos simples, posee un juicio sereno y una pequeña porción de humanidad. Se preocupa mucho por el bien estar de sus compañeros. Él es un poco engreído, le fascina pelear, y le gustaba asesinar a sangre fría. Él tiene una personalidad relajada y sin miedo. Es muy terco, cosa que se demuestra cuando rechaza la ayuda de sus compañeros aun cuando no tiene razones para hacerlo.**

 **Gustos: Enfrentar a oponentes fuertes, el color verde, carne asada, carne frita, carne molida (En esencia la "Carne" -.-'), cosas dulces, entrenar, animales (Con cierta preferencia hacia los gatos)...**

 **Disgustos: Personas ignorantes, el brocolí, bravucones, Cardin Winchester, El director Ozpin, las ciruelas...**

 **Ocupación: Cazarrecompenzas independiente (Anteriormente), Estudiante de la Academia Beacon.**

 **Afiliación: A él mismo, Academia Beacon.**

 **Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno.**

 **Historia: Se sabe muy poco del pasado de Ex, más que todo por el hecho de que no le gusta hablar de ello y evade las preguntas. Lo único de lo que se tiene certeza es que ha estado entrenando desde los 6 años para volverse un guerrero y que en su infancia solía ser un chico en extremo agresivo que veía a los humanos, los Grimm e incluso a otros faunos como meras "insectos" que asesinaba a sangre fría si estos se interponía en su camino independientemente si estos eran cazadores o miembros del White Fang, dando como resultado que se volviera un tipo de asesino que solo le interesaba sus propios objetivos y sin ningún respeto por la vida humana. S** **u único deseo era encontrar oponentes de gran fuerza para enfrentarlos y volverse aún más poderoso**

 **Esto siguió así hasta que la conoció a "Ella", una persona que le enseño lo que era la compasión, el valor de la vida, la camaradería y lo más importante...Era lo más cercano que él tuvo de una verdadera familia. A partir de allí se hizo una persona más abierta y amable hasta cierto punto, aunque conservando sus características de maniático por las batallas al menos ya no mata a sangre fría.**

 **No se tienen datos de su vida sino hasta que apareció por casualidad en la ciudad de Vale y entro a cierta tienda de Dust donde se encontraba cierta chica con capa roja. A partir de ese preciso instante su vida cambiaría para siempre.**

 **Estadísticas** **.**

 **Fuerza: A**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Durabilidad: A**

 **Precisión: B+**

 **Inteligencia: B+, A (En lo que se refiere a las batallas, Ex es llamado como un prodigio)**

 **Rango: C+**

 **Suerte: B**

 **Aura: A**

 **Semblanza: Desconocida.**

 **Potencial de desarrollo: Desconocido**


	2. Chapter 2

-Blablabla- Personaje hablando

-(Blablabla)- Personaje pensando

 **Capitulo 0.**

 **Green Trailer**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en el bosque, las aves cantaban, las ardillas comenzaban su recolección de nueces matutina, los osos iban y venían en busca de algo que comer, un grupo de bandidos atacaban un aldea cercana...ESPERA, ¿¡QUE?!

Se podía ver como en un pequeño pueblo, un grupo de almenos 50 bandidos aterrorizaba a los ciudadanos saqueando a todos y todo lo que se les cruzaran en frente sin la más pequeña pizca de piedad o decencia.

-¡Bien muchachos, tomen lo que puedan y larguémonos de aquí!- exclamo el líder de los asaltantes mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo siendo seguido por dos guardaespaldas musculosos de gran estatura.

El jefe en cuestión era un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus primeros 40's, tenía el cabello de color marrón rojizo y éste le llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran verdes, era de tez blanca y poseía una constitución física algo tonificada acompañada por una estatura de 1.77 mts. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una camiseta negra con la manga derecha destrozada, la cual cubría con una hombrera metálica, un pantalón largo de color gris azulado que tenía un trapo atado en su rodilla izquierda y zapatos de vestir de color café. Además traía una espada claymore guardado en funda, la cual se encontraba en su espalda colgada por un gran cinturón.

Y por supuesto también estaban sus guarda espaldas. El primero era un hombre adulto de cabello anaranjado y rizado con una barba de montañés, sus ojos era verdes, tenía la piel blanca con un toque bronceado, tenía una gran musculatura digna de un físicoculturista y media 2 mts de alto. Tenía puesto una camiseta de manga larga de color verde con un chaleco protector de color marrón oscuro sobre ella, usaba un pantalón largo de color negro y botas de combate marrones. Sus armas era un par escopetas recortadas que llevaba en sus fundas ubicadas a cada lado de sus piernas.

El segundo de ellos era exactamente igual que el primero; misma altura, color de piel y complexión. La única forma en la que se les podía diferenciar entre ellos era que éste tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y no tenía barba. También estaba sus vestimenta, él usaba una camisa sin mangas de color negro acompañada por un pantalón largo de color café claro y botas militares marrones. Otra diferencia entre ellos era que éste tenía como arma un hacha vikinga de doble filo que traía recargada en su hombro derecho y cuyas hojas eran de un curioso color verde neón y brillaban de forma tenue.

Mientras los tres hombres se disponían a recorrer el lugar, los subordinados acataron las ordenes de su jefe y comenzaron a robar a punta de espada a cada persona en su rango de visión, sin importar que estos fueran hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos. Y a medida que se prolongaban los hurtos a mano armada la gente empezaba a entrar en pánico más y más, hubieron algunos que se escondieron en sus casas mientras que otros buscaron refugio en callejones y edificios abandonados.

Todo era un completo caos y parecía que nada se interponía en el camino de los bandidos, los pocos que tuvieron el coraje de enfrentarlos fueron vencidos como si nada siendo abrumados por el gran número de malhechores. En cuanto al jefe del grupo, éste se encontraba paseando con sus guardaespaldas hasta que llegó a una taberna -Mm, no nos vendría mal tomar un copa- comento el líder para luego proceder a ingresar a la taberna.

Ya en el interior se podía ver como toda persona en el lugar se encontraba paralizada de miedo al ver al jefe del infame grupo -¡¿Qué están viendo?!- exclamó el líder asustando aún más a los empleados y los clientes. por su parte, el jefe de la banda solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la gente.

Era la mejor parte de su trabajo, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, robar a quien quisiera y nadie se atrevía a decirle que hacer -(¡Ohhh! Esta es la vida ideal, ver los rostros impotentes de esta gente asustadiza me provoca una sensación de euforia que no puedo describir con simples palabras, se siente tan- antes que el líder pudiera completar su monologo de villano...

 ** _¡ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_**

Unos sonidos de unos fuertes ronquidos interrumpieron su momento de forma abrupta, cosa que enfureció al pelicastaño en gran medida. Al buscar con su vista la fuente logró divisar al causante de esos ruidos tan molestos, era un adolescente dormido que se encontraba recostado en la barra de servicio.

Aquel joven parecía tener alrededor de 17 años de edad, tenía el cabello erizado de color negro que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, piel bronceada acompañada por una figura muy tonifica y una altura de 1.88 mts. Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina larga de color verde acompañada de una camisa blanca entre abierta dejando expuesto una parte de sus pectorales, traía un pantalón largo de color negro y botas de combate marrones, además tenía un par de guantes sin dedos de color oscuro. A un lado de su silla se encontraba su arma, un hacha de dos manos cuya hoja era de color gris azulado con una joya de color azul claro ubicada en el Ojo del arma, y con un mango marrón revestido con varias placas metálicas.

-Mocoso...- gruño el jefe de la banda con disgusto a ver al pelinegro, en verdad le desagradaba tal falta de respeto -(No pienso tolerar esto, éste niño será machacado por mi espada)- pensó el pelicastaño con una sonrisa oscura corriendo por su cara al momento en que decidió ir en dirección al adolescente dormilón.

Por otro lado, la gente del lugar solo guardaba silencio y rezaba por que aquel joven no sufriera mucho...Poco sabían ellos que estaban rezando por la persona equivocada.

-¡OYE, MOCOSO!- grito el líder de los ladrones directamente al oído del pelinegro... Sin obtener ninguna respuesta, cosa que lo hizo enojar -¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- exclamó él con aún más fuerza y golpeando la barra de servicio con fuerza... Una vez más, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Para éste punto la paciencia del pelicastaño rebaso su límite, literalmente estaba humeando por la rabia que sentía en estos momento -(¿Acaso éste niño me esta ignorando?...¡¿A MÍ?!)- exclamó mentalmente el líder con una vena muy marcada en la frente, ya teniendo suficiente de esto decidió tomar su enorme espada para enseñarle una buena lección a ese insolente -¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡DESPIERTA AHORA O TE CORTARÉ EN PEDAZOS COMO MI SYMPHONY!- grito con furia en su cara listo para atacar, y con la ilusión de que esta vez si podría despertar al adolescente pero...

 ** _¡ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_**

En su lugar solo recibió un fuerte ronquido por parte del joven -...- el jefe de la banda solo se quedo en silencio con una expresión facial que reflejaba pura incredulidad ante la "Respuesta" que recibió del joven pero el no era el único en ese estado de sorpresa, los empleados, los propios clientes... ¡E incluso los dos guardias personales estaban perplejos!

-...No molestes...Lárgate...- murmuro el pelinegro causando que la gente lo mirase en shock por lo que dijo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso -¡AHORA SÍ! ¡TE MATARE Y TU CABEZA SERÁ COLGADA EN MI PARED!- rugió el ahora iracundo pelicastaño para luego atacar con un feroz movimiento descendente para decapitar al pelinegro -(No hay forma en la que puedas salvarte de esto, mocoso. ¡Es tu funeral!)- exclamó eufórico el líder bandido con una sonrisa sádica mientras observaba como su arma se acercaba más y más a su blanco. La gente solo pudo observar con horror como la hoja de la espada caía en dirección al cuello del pelinegro

 ** _¡THUNK!_**

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo, el joven hizo algo sin precedentes. Aquel joven detuvo la gran espada usando solo su mano derecha y la sujetaba con fuerza, pero lo más increíble es que no parecía incomodarle el peso de la enorme arma y ni siquiera estaba sangrando en lo más mínimo, en su lugar se podía escuchar el chirrido del metal de la hoja al momento en el que el líder de la banda empezó a forcejear para liberar su arma del agarre del joven pelinegro pero fue inútil puesto el mencionado pelinegro no la soltaba.

-...¿Sabes lo que acabas de a hacer?... Acabas de interrumpir mi siesta- hablo el pelinegro con una voz suave pero que detonaba poder causando que la gente se tensará al escucharlo y más aún cuando él se levanto de su asiento para encarar a todos, aunque por alguna razón las mujeres del lugar se sonrojaron al ver bien su rostro. Tenía rasgos angulares en su rostro y unos ojos un tanto felinos que eran de color rojo carmesí, además de que poseía tres cicatrices que iban desde su oreja izquierda hasta terminar justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y por supuesto tenía una expresión en su rostro que le daba un aire de "Chico Malo" atrayendo a una buena cantidad de mujeres por esa presencia de "Alfa".

Por su parte, el jefe de lo ladrones se quedo paralizado de miedo al ver los ojos del pelinegro, ese par de orbes de color rojo carmesí que emanaban ira, era como si hubiese despertado una bestia de su siesta. Al instante supo que éste no era un chico común y corriente por lo cual decidió actuar rápido y terminar con esto antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias.

Miro por encima de su hombro y vio a sus dos guardaespaldas de pie justo a unos metros por detrás de ellos, ambos se encontraban analizando al joven con la mirada con cierta preocupación en sus ojos pero desafortunadamente el líder no le importó esto en lo más mínimo y los llamó para que fueran a socorrerlo -¡¿Qué están esperando, par de tontos?! ¡Dense prisa y encargense de éste mocoso!- exclamó el pelicastaño un tanto desesperado.

Al oír la voz de su empleador ambos hombres salieron de sus pensamiento y procedieron con su arremetida, el usuario del hacha atacó al ojirojo con un poderoso tajo horizontal obligando al joven a evadirlo dando un salto hacia atrás, si bien evito perder la cabeza tuvo que soltar al usuario de la gran espada dejándolo libre para contraatacar.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso ya que tuvo que agacharse para evitar un ronda de disparos por parte guardaespaldas con barba, quien comenzó a dispararle sin cesar ni una vez ni dando tiempo para que el joven pudiera responder -...Que molesto son- comento el pelinegro mientras daba una serie de saltos consecutivos para esquivar los escopetazos.

Por desgracia, estaba tan ocupado con el sujeto de las dos armas de fuego que dejo una abertura en su espalda, cosa que notó el líder de los ladrones y, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se escabulló hasta llegar a espaldas de ojirojo y en el momento en el que vio el mejor momento se abalanzo sobre él listo para cortarlo por la mitad con un espadazo -¡Te descuidaste, tonto!- exclamó el pelicastaño.

Pero para la sorpresa de éste, en el momento en que su arma toco al pelinegro su espada simplemente lo atravesó como si fuera un holograma y a los pocos instantes se desvaneció. ¿Acaso han estado peleando con un holograma?. No, eso era algo absurdo, ningún holograma podía ser solido como para responder ante una amenaza. Pero no tuvo tiempo para procesar la información puesto que una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se le helará la sangre.

-El único que se descuido fuiste tú, idiota- dijo el ojirojo apareciendo justo detrás de pelicastaño, quien solo pudo mirarlo con asombro -...Je, si no pudiste ver mis movimientos entonces debes ser un debilucho- agregó el adolescente con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-¡¿Qué caraGUUUAAGHHHHH!- el líder bandido no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que recibió una potente patada en la boca de su estomago que lo mandó a volar hasta chocar contra la pared y posteriormente atravesarla como si ésta fuera de papel.

Atestiguando lo sucedido, ambos los gemelos solo pudieron ver al pelinegro con asombro por esa hazaña de fuerza, seguramente debió dar mucho en esa patada como para hacer lo que presenciaron hace unos momentos -¡Bah! ¿¡Ni siquiera usé una sexta parte de mi fuerza en esa patada y él ya salió volando!? ¡En verdad estoy desilusionado!...Estos bandidos de hoy en día no me sirven ni como platilllo de entrada- se quejó el pelinegro con una mirada de decepción alarmando a los dos guardaespaldas.

Antes de que los alguno de los gemelos pudieran hacer algo el joven desvió su mirada para verlos cara a cara dejándolos tensos pero lo siguiente que hizo los sorprendería una vez más, simplemente tomó su hacha y un cinturón de cuero en la barra de servicio, puso su arma en su espalda siendo sostenida por el cinturón y se fue de la posada sin molestarse en siquiera pelear contra los gemelos, quienes se miraron con una expresión perpleja ante lo sucedido. Aquel joven que abapulió a su jefe con un ataque...Simplemente los ignoro.

Mientras los guardaespaldas del jefe de los ladrones compartían sus pensamientos telepáticamente, el joven ya había salido de la posada en dirección a un hotel ubicado a un par de calles del lugar. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los bandidos se cruzo en su camino.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas, mocoso!- grito el maleante. Su amenaza hubiera funcionado de no ser por un par de razones; 1) Su arma solo era un cuchillo que apenas si se le podría reconocer como daga por lo pequeño que era. 2) El ladrón en sí no era para nada intimidante, más bien muy feo, era bajito de estatura, de tal vez 1.60 mts de altura o menos, y además estaba un poco pasado de peso. 3) Su sonrisa era más como la de un bufón de quinta que no pasó los exámenes finales en la escuela para payasos. 4) Considerando que sus piernas temblaban, se podía deducir que era su primera pelea o hurto en éste caso. Y 4) Estaba asaltando a la persona equivocada.

-...- pero para su fortuna el pelinegro no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en patearle el trasero, en su lugar solo lo paso de largo dejándolo tieso como una estatua por la forma en como fue tratado aunque, aquí entre nosotros, el sujeto debía de dar gracias de que no le dieron una golpiza.

Era una pena que el tipo fuera un tonto además de feo con "F" de Foco fundido -¡MALNACIDO, NO ME IGNORES!- grito el ladrón para luego lanzarse contra el ojirojo.

El joven simplemente se detuvo en seco y le dio una mirada aburrida al tipo mientras éste se acercaba a toda velocidad -...Hah...Esta gente nunca aprende- comento el ojirojo dando un suspiro mientras esperaba a que el bandido lo atacase. Y en el momento en que el maleante estuvo a escasos centímetros de clavar su daga en su espalda el pelinegro simplemente se movió perezosamente a un lado evitando así el ataque y le dio un potente golpe en la cara al ladrón de baja estatura con tanta fuerza que éste salió disparado como una bala de cañón por la calle hasta que choco contra la pared de un edificio ubicado a 400 mts de distancia en menos de 5 segundos.

Por su parte el joven solo observó como el ladrón caía derrotado teniendo varios dientes destrozados, la nariz rota y desfigurada, y con sangre corriendo por su boca y cabeza producto del golpe y el choque -¿Sigue vivo? Esa no la vi venir- murmuro en asombro el ojirojo a notar que el sujeto que golpeó efectivamente estaba vivo aunque le dio poca importancia a eso y siguió caminando, desafortunadamente no pudo dar dos pasos sin que alguien se le volviera a aparecer -...¿Es en serio?- dijo el ojirojo con una expresión en blanco.

En frente suyo se encontraba no uno ni dos, sino todo un batallón de bandidos cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas armas, algunas tenían cuchillos, otros tenían armas de fuego y había algunos que portaban armas medievales con modalidad de armas de fuego -Oh vaya, si que son muchas armas- dijo el joven con un ligero interés en su voz al ver la gran variedad de armas.

-¡¿Creíste que te escaparías tan fácil, mocoso?!- exclamo una voz muy familiar para el joven. Esa voz le pertenecía al líder de los bandidos, quien estaba en el medio de la turba de ladrones con sus dos guardaespaldas... Pero lo curioso era el estado en el que se encontraba el tipo. Tenía un vendaje cubriéndole parte de su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y traía una muleta puesto que su pierna derecha también estaba enyesada.

-...¿Te conozco?- pregunto el ojirojo ladeando la cabeza.

Ante esa pregunta el jefe de la banda y sus subordinados quedaron pálidos como fantasmas completamente petrificados, hasta se podía escuchar un par de truenos en la distancia.

-¡¿T-T-TE OLVIDASTE DE MÍ TAN PRONTO?!- exclamó una vez más el jefe de los maleantes con una expresión completamente anonadada.

-¿Uh?- dijo el ahora confundido ojirojo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¡NO DIGAS "Uh", BASTARDO! ¡¿COMO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI TAN PRONTO?!- grito el pelicastaño con la cabeza crecida en proporciones ridículas, colmillos de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

-Eeemm...Perdón, normalmente olvido a las personas sin importancia en mi vida luego de que pasa un tiempo- dijo el pelinegro rascándose la mejilla con su mano.

-¡NOS CONOCIMOS ESTA MAÑANA!-

-¿Eres el Barman con fijación oral que quiso llegar a tercera base conmigo anoche?-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡NO!-

-¿Eres actor de voz de la serie Red vs Blue?-

-¡¿EEEEEEHHH?!-

-¿Nos conocimos en el centro de retiro para adultos mayores?-

-¡NO SOY UN ANCIANO, MALDITO CABRÓN!-

-¿Eres la camarera que me atendió hace rato?-

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE, IMBÉCIL!-

-...Pero es posible que te hicieras una cirugía plástica-

-¡¿EN SOLO 45 MINUTOS?!-

-...Buen punto-

-¡TE ATAQUE CON MI ESPADA, PERO LA DETUVISTE Y LUEGO ME MANDASTE A VOLAR!-

-...Nope, creo que recordaría eso-

-¡HIJO DE PERRA, PÚDRETE!-

-Mira viejo, he tenido una semana larga. No dormí nada en 96 horas, tengo hambre y estoy de mal humor. Así que háganme un favor y lárguense. Si lo hacen antes de que cuente hasta tres, no los mataré y les daré un trato amable y posiblemente más íntimo...No en el sentido que están pensando- dijo el pelinegro con claras intenciones de irse del lugar para descansar un poco.

-¡¿ACASO ESPERA QUE ACCEDA A ESO SIN HACERTE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI BELLO CUERPO?!-

-Uno...-

-¡NOSOTROS SOMOS 49 Y TU SOLO ERES UNO!-

-...Dos...-

-¡A LA MIERDA, CHICOS VAYAN TRAS ÉL!-

Ya concluida esa incomoda conversación y dada la orden de atacar por parte del líder, todos los ladrones, con excepción del jefe y sus musculosos guardaespaldas, fueron a atacar al joven. Cada uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él con un grito de guerra acompañado por una oleada de instinto asesino. Pero aquel joven de cabello negro esto no fue la gran cosa, en su lugar simplemente susurró el último numero dando por terminado el conteo.

-...Tres...No digan que no se los advertí- murmuró él al tiempo en el que la oleada de ladrones se acercaba a gran velocidad. En lugar de adoptar una pose de pelea, el joven simplemente extendió su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado a una gran velocidad y al momento en el que éste se estiro por completo...

 _ **¡CRAAACK! ¡BOOOOOMMM!**_

Se puedo ver como si un cristal de vidrio ubicado justo en frente del joven se rompía y antes de que cualquiera pudiera articular una sola oración el "Cristal" exploto liberando una poderosa onda de choque que engulló en su totalidad a todos los bandidos y los mando a volar varios metros de forma violenta ante tal ataque.

Y para la desgracia del líder, él estaba justo en la ruta de la onda de choque y termino siendo golpeado por ésta con todo su poder saliendo disparado como bala hacia él cielo -¡GUUAAAAAAAAAGGHH! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NOOOOOO!- grito éste mientras volaba por el cielo cual cohete hasta perderse en el horizonte hasta que solo quedo un destello en el cielo.

Por su parte los gemelos, quienes milagrosamente se salvaron del ataque, solo se le quedaron viendo al pelinegro en completo shock -¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? ¿Se rinden o quieren terminar como esos inútiles?- les cuestionó el ojirojo en espera de su respuesta. Ambos guardaespaldas se miraron por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dieron su respuesta.

-¡NOS RENDIMOS!- exclamaron ambos mientras hacían reverencias rápidamente.

-Bien- dijo el joven para luego seguir con su camino pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso una gran multitud de gente apareció para ovacionarlo, cosa que lo dejó confundido a más no poder -¿Y ustedes de donde salieron?- pregunto el sorprendido pelinegro al ver a tanta gente en el lugar y más aún de que aparecieran literalmente de la nada.

-¡Gracias, gracias, Señor!- le agradeció un anciano en un traje negro con sombrero de copa y guantes blancos.

-(Ok, ¿De donde demonios salió éste mago?)- se preguntaba el ojirojo mientras que el "Mago" le estrechaba su mano -Ummm...Pregunta rápida, ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Porqué me estas agradeciendo? y lo más importante...¡¿PUEDEN BAJARME DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!- grito él logran así que lo dejarán en el suelo.

-Jejej, discúlpanos joven solo queríamos agradecerte. Esos bandidos han estado atacando nuestra aldea desde hace ya un tiempo y la mayoría de los cazadores que viven aquí están en el exterior haciendo trabajos en los otros reinos- le explico anciano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hmmph, lo que sea. Lo único que quiero ahora es tomar una siesta- comento el pelinegro retomendo su camino al hotel.

-¡Espera, aún no te hemos dado la recompensa!- exclamó el hombre en traje logrando así que el ojirojo se detuviera en seco.

-...¿De cuanto Lien estamos hablando?- pregunto el pelinegro con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos ante la mención de un pago.

-Vaya, eres avaricioso, ¿verdad, joven?- comento el viejo.

-Ok, me gustaria que dejasen de llamarme "Hijo", "Mocoso", "Niño" o cualquier otro apodo estúpido. Muchas gracias- le exigió el ojirojo con una muca de disgusto.

-Oh, ¿Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el hombre canoso intrigado.

El pelinegro solo guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar -Dime Ex- dijo él sin darle importancia al asunto.

Por su lado el viejo solo sonrió -Bueno Ex, es un honor conocer a tan valeroso héroe- le dijo el anciano.

-Si si si. Solo dame el pago-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡De verdad que eres avaricioso!-

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 0.**

 **¡Yyyyyy listo!**

 **Aquí** **esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia en la cual estoy trabajando. Espero que les haya entretenido, tengan en cuenta de que SOLO es una introducción, como los traileres de cada una de las chicas del equipo RWBY.**

 **Por favor comenten.**

 **¡PAAAAAAZZZ!**


End file.
